


Their Songs'

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: Songs For You [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Humor, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Multi, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark can play the guitar, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Every relationship has a song, something special to the two people.Throughout the year Tony's in serval relationships.This is how the songs came about in each one of them.





	1. B.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just As I Am - Air Supply

Tony wasn't the best significant other. He rarely remembered anniversary dates, much less his own birthdays. He couldn't focus completely on one thing for more than an hour without an idea igniting in his head

So he had long since for got about even _trying_ to commit to a serious relationship- One that went beyond what he had with Pepper and Rhodey, because he was alright where he was at. He had two friends, and more than enough one night stands to satisfy his libido if neither of his friend were up to do the horizontal mambo with him. Plus, it wasn't like his schedule would even let him pursue anything.

Sure he wasn't doing much, since Howard preferred him away, but he still had a lot of things to do in New York for the company he'd one day take over.

And he was sure that that would be the end of things- ending before it even starts, and Tony was fine with that, he didn't think himself a romantic, no matter how many times Rhodey teased about it. No that piece had died with his naiveness- along with if mementos of a certain Sunset.

Or so he thought.

Because while o a trip to India, Tony had managed to meet a wondering scientist. Tony hadn't thought much of it when he offered the wayward man a place to stay. Because truly, Tony was just lonely and wanted to help the man out, a win-win.

But soon they started hanging out more in the lab- which really meant Tony started bugging the man in the lab at SI tower.

But even with Bruce's 'complains' they both had fun, with Tony distracting the man when he got to down or into a project, and in return Bruce would stop by his workshop a couple floors down, and make sure Tony had something to eat in the last 24 hours, or sleep- which usually ended in cuddles, of course nothing more than that- not that Tony would object,but Bruce seemed closed off in that department.

It didn't take long for Tony to figure out it was because of his ex, and in that way they understood each other, so Tony backed off- on that front. He still bugged Bruce, still teased him, sometimes a little to far and Bruce would lecture Tony that it wasn't he best idea.

"You know, I'm starting to question the 'genius' part of your title." Bruce said one day while they were in the lab, to be fair, Tony had been messing around too much with unstable equipment. 

"You're only just starting to?" Tony teased back, and Bruce chuckled, before they returned to their project- because that was a thing now, they collaborated on projects, and Tony found himself not minding it, usually he liked to work alone, but it was great having Bruce around to check him, or vice verse.

But sometimes Tony would have to leave and, well, work. He wasn't suppose to be taking over the company till a couple years, but he still had to work with it. So luckily he didn't have much to do- or nothing he couldn't handle with Pepper.

It was always great to come back from a trip and see Bruce, knowing the man wasn't trying to get anything out of him, like the sleazy fuckers. 

He told Bruce just as much almost every time, and Bruce would just chuckle and give Tony a kiss- because they had gotten that far, they both had an agreement too wait until they were both ready. Sometimes Bruce would sleep in Tony's room- and that's how Bruce found Tony's old guitar.

"**Can you play**?" He asked walking into the room, confusing Tony for a moment, since he had reached the 28 hour into his binge. 

He turned and saw the old thing- still in good condition- in Bruce's hands, and Tony set down his blue prints, before taking a seat, and gestured for Bruce to had it to him.

"Anyone can play, Brucie." Tony remarked, and Bruce rolled his eyes, and strummed the thing. 

"I can't." Bruce admitted, and Tony chuckled before holding out his hand for the guitar.

"Yeah, I can tell." He said, and Bruce frowned. "Well, for one- if you were to actually play like that, you're first- and your ears would beg you to stop." He said, before hold the guitar properly.

He tested out a couple chords, and Bruce looked somewhat impressed, so Tony took it as a challenge, and started playing the third song that came to his head.

> _"I've had a lot of big dreams,_  
_I've made a lot of bad moves"_

Bruce didn't seem to recognize it, until Tony started singing. 

> _"I know you could walk away  
__But you never do_"

Bruce went to say something, but Tony stopped him with the second part.

> _"I've met a lot of old hearts_  
_I've learned to smile and deceive"_

Tony sang truthfully and saw Bruce smile sadly, knowing how much Tony hated having to mingle with the assholes, or putting up his own mask.

> _"I know I'm hard to be around,"_

"Tony- no you'r-"

> _"But you never leave" _

He finished with a smile, and Bruce stopped and listened. 

> _"I'm not easy to understand_  
_But you hold out your hand_  
_And you say you love me_  
_Just as I am"_

Tony couldn't help but let out a cheesy smile.

> _"You always treat me_  
_The best that you can"_

Bruce mirrored the cheesy smile.

> _"You say you want me, need me_  
_Love me baby_  
_Just as I am, just as I am"_

Instead of singing the rest, Tony was caught off- by Bruce stepping forward and kissing him. And it wasn't like anything before, it wasn't the slow or chaste kisses they've had, it was passionate.

"I love you too, Tony." Bruce said later on that night, when they had barely started falling asleep, and Tony chuckled before wrapping his arms around Bruce.

"I hope so- otherwise, that would've been embarrassing." Tony said in to Bruce's hear, before kissing the top o this head, and fell asleep cherishing the moment. It was soft, and Tony never wanted it to end. He just want to lay with Bruce forever.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

Because after wonderful six months, their year long relationship, and two year friendship, and come to an abrupt halt.

Honestly, the last few days was still a blur to Tony, he couldn't quite remember what it was exactly. He remember Bruce saying he'd see Tony again someday. But told Tony to move on, to be happy. But Tony couldn't do it. Instead focused on his work.


	2. S.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforgettable - Nat King Cole

After that, Tony was sure that was it for him. And he was fine with that. Once was enough for him. 

But for some reason, life had other plans, because the next thing he knew, he was head over hells in love with a certain blonde that worked at a coffee shop near SI's building.

Now, at first Tony hadn't meant for it to go any further than a one night stand. But the man was a challenge, and who was Tony to turn down the challenge? And very soon, he started dating Steve...

Steve was great, Tony couldn't even figure out how it started, because at first, it was just meet ups- a new movie out they both wanted to see, a new restaurant down the street, then it became over night stays- weekends- and then Tony had moved into Steve grubby apartment, because he refused to leave in case his best friend came home- now Steve never really mentioned a name, but from the stories he had heard, there was no way Tony would mess the opportunity to meet the guy who convinced Steve to streak.

It wasn't always perfect- definitely much different from his and Bruce's relationship-, which Tony expected, because he was far from perfect, but Steve worked with him. He was patient, even when Tony forgot a date- which lead to Tony getting a planner, and he actually used it! Sure, it was a hassle, but Tony kept up with it as much as he could, even got Pepper to help him out with it, because obviously he'd need to know when he was needed at work- which was a whole other issue.

But he kept it up.

Forgetting only on occasion... those were the worst.

but he made up for everyone of them, or he tried his damnest to so, but he could tell Steve was getting tired of it, he understood, but he could only put up with so much without it getting to him.

And Tony could see it getting to him, so he took a week off work, much to his fathers displeasure.

And for that whole week, Steve and him were happier than ever. Tony would take him to some of the fancier restaurants, while Steve would take him to diners- which served better food. They went on dates more than ever, even went to a small shop- where Tony saw a rusty looking piano.

Even with the dust on it, Tony felt his fingers twitching, just wanting to play.

"**Can you play**?" Steve asked, with a pleasantly surprised look on his face, and Tony rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged at the echo of Bruce's voice, unsure if he should, but soon was convinced to play by Steve and the store owner.

"Anything." Steve said when Tony asked for something. And Tony blanked for a moment, but soon found a familiar rhythm in an old song, and sang along, not bothering to look up from the keys, afraid to mess up.

> _"Unforgettable, that's what you are_  
_Unforgettable, though near or far,"_

He sang, a little off key, but it smiled at the thought Steve.

> _"Like a song of love that clings to me,_  
_How the thought of you does things to me,"_

He couldn't help but smirk while he continued to sing, knowing Steve was red at the ears.

> _"Never before has someone been more  
Unforgettable in every way,"_

He sang risking a glance up, to see Steve with that soft smile that melted his heart.

> _"And forever more_  
_That's how you'll stay,"_

He went back down to the piano, just to keep an eye on the keys.

> _"That's why darling, it's incredible,_  
_That someone so unforgettable,"_

He looked looked up, and meet Steve's gaze, an the knew Steve understood this was his 'I Love You'.

> _"Thinks that I am unforgettable too."_

Now, Tony knew there was another chorus, but he cut it short, wanting to hold Steve more than he wanted to play in that moment.

It was their song- or at least it was after that. It was cheesy, but Tony wouldn't deny how much he loved it when Steve would hum it under his breath without realizing. It felt great.

And after the first year, Steve met Howard- of course it wasn't on purpose, but during Christmas Tony's mother extended an invitation to Steve. 

Howard was suppose to be on a business trip. Tony had it all pulled out, it wouldn't be nothing more than three days, then they'd fly back to New York since he didn't want to risk Howard coming back and judging Tony the whole time- which was what ended up happening. Only it didn't go down how he thought it would.

Not even a little. Because when Howard surprised them on the second day- he wasn't an asshole. No instead he actually welcomed Steve, and warmed up to his boyfriend. It threw Tony for a loop when he woke up to see Howard and Steve talking about god knows what for however long- but honestly Tony should've seen it coming, Steve was an old man at heart sometimes.

That said, they extended their trip to be the whole week, and Tony found himself not bothered by it. He even played their song on his mothers beautifully tuned piano almost every night.

Everything was great for weeks after that.

But not everything lasts... no matter how hard they tried. 

Tony became more busy with work, and apparently 'Bucky' had gotten injured on a mission- Tony wanted to help, but it felt like life was pulling- tearing them in two separate direction. With Tony having to go to Tokyo with Pepper more often to secure deals. It just didn't work out towards the end.

But they didn't let that stop them from remaining friends, figuring they could do that instead of dragging the relationship through the dirt and ruining the good times with a terrible end.

Tony still loved Steve, and he would never forget the man, and their two years together.

He would never regret or forget a single moment.


	3. C.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash

Now, surely with his luck, Tony shouldn't have found anyone else.

He was lucky enough to have met and known Bruce and Steve. 

He was good with just that, he was good with Bruce's occasional letters, and Steve's time whenever they hung out. Sure he wished things had worked out, but what he got was enough.

Then on one of his drunken benders, Tony met a crazy son a bitch, who could not only hold down his drinks, but could keep up with Tony in bed.

It was everything Tony needed in the moment, a casual thing, steady and nothing too serious. Because between the two of them, nothing was serious- most of the time. And Tony was hooked on Clint by the third week.

Clint even helped with some of the testing in the R&D, much to Pepper's displeasure, but she eventually let it go after Clint carelessly signed a wavier. It was great, because for some reason, that Clint refused to reveal, he was an amazing shot, and would comment on anything that was off.

Of course, that's what led Tony to question more of Clint's back ground, because surly a drummer wouldn't just know that.

Which is when he found out Clint worked as an agent before,only occasionally working with 'SHIELD', and only drummed on his down time.

"Aww, so you're not in a band?" Tony booed, and Clint shoved a pillow at his face before starting round three.

When they 'worked' together, Tony blasted the music, now he had always done that- maybe not when Bruce was around- but he was worked better when he music was loud, he wasn't sure why it helped him focus, but he was sure Clint only liked it when his hearing aids were out.

Mainly because Clint could not only hear the music- but also feel it.

"Oh, come on- you're telling me you don't remember it?" Clint asked, four months into their... relationship?

Tony just crossed his arms, and tried recalling the night they met.

"You do realize, we were eight shots into it before we went into the bathroom, right?" Tony asked vaguely recalling drinking way more than he should've that night. How Clint managed to remember the song playing when they hooked up in the bathroom was beyond him.

But it was good to know

Because soon he learned to play it, which was a bit time consuming, but definitely worth it, when they visited a music store to pick up another Mid Tom for his drum set, after Kate and Lucky had managed to break it- Tony was sure it was just Kate, but it was entertaining to watch Kate try and put a partial of the blame on the one eyed dog.

Either way, Tony's work payed off, because while they were looking around, Tony saw a guitar, and while Clint was wondering off, Tony snuck into the section and parted playing with one of the speakers connecting to make sure Clint could hear.

> _"Darling you got to let me know_  
_Should I stay or should I go?"_

It took Clint a moment to catch on, but when he heard the song, he heard Clint call out to Tony.

"You listening to this Tony?" Clint asked loud enough for Tony smirk, but kept singing until Clint wondering over. And in that moment Tony's work paid off, because of Clint's surprised grin.

> _"If you say that you are mine  
_ _I'll be here 'til the end of time" _

He sang, and Clint crossed his arms, as he leaned against the wall and stared at Tony with a smirk on his face.

> _"So you got to let me know_  
_Should I stay or should I go?"_

He sung and Clint looked like he was debating it- dramatically so if Tony had anything to say about it.

> _?It's always tease, tease, tease_  
_You're happy when I'm on my knees"_

Tony sung, and saw Clint's eyes get a bit dark, as Tony gave him a suggested look.

> _"One day it's fine and next it's black_  
_So if you want me off your back  
_ _Well, come on and let me know_  
_Should I stay or should I go?"_

Tony could seen the smile Clint was trying to hide. And as he continued singing, Clint broke and sang the chorus along with him.

> _"Should I stay or should I go now?_  
_Should I stay or should I go now?_  
_If I go, there will be trouble_  
_And if I stay it will be double_  
_So come on and let me know"_

Through out that, Clint had taken steps to get closer to Tony- dancing a bit as he did. But before Tony could continue with the next verse, Clint pulled Tony into to a kiss, and Tony forgot all about the guitar, just shoving it on to the counter and using his now free hands, to grip Clint's hips- until some cleared their throat, successfully reminding the two that they were in public. Which was great, considering a he didn't need a record for public indecency at the age of 35.

After a while Tony figured out Clint _really_ liked it when Tony sang, so sometimes after Clint came back from a rough mission- or whatever it is he went on- Tony would hum a song or two regularly after the first couple times Clint asked 'Can you play'. It was fine, until Clint's missions starting getting longer and more frequent. Then he had to start taking over more of the company, to make the transition between him and his father smoother in a couple years.

So they did the mature thing and put a pin in their relationship. And much like Steve, Clint and Tony found themselves hanging even after they broke up. Occasionally fucked, but didn't go further than that.


	4. N.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's Long Gone - Black Keys
> 
> Ain't No Sunshine - Bill Withers (Shawn James is the one I put though, cause i like the cover, recommend you listen to it while reading)

By this point, Tony had given up on anything permanent, much like before.

So when four months later he met Natalie Rushman. He only had planned to play hookie for a while. Even if Pepper repeatedly told him not to- which apparently wasn't needed, since Natalie only planned to circle him, and not actually do anything. Not that he minded, since she proved to be good company throughout the three months that she was his assistant- since Pepper and Rhodey decided to go on a break.

Then he found out she was just a spy his father Aunt Peggy and Uncle Nick decided to use to keep an eye on him after the Stane incident that left Tony with terrible scaring on his chest.

He wasn't mad, understanding it was their fucked up way of taking care of him. But he was a bit put off by it all. He couldn't really say it was a betrayal, since he didn't really trust Natalie-Natasha all the way anyways, but... the whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth, and a sense of deja vu with Stane.

So he left it be, and forgot about it, willing to put in the past and not dig any deeper.

Now imagine his surprise, when Natali-Natasha showed up to his house in Malibu.

"Uh, your'e fired- you realize that right?" He asked, taking off his tie as he strolled further into the house.

"I'm not here for that." She said, moving towards the kitchen, which Tony followed her into, eyes trained on her backside. 

Which was how he ended up eight inches into her that afternoon, and night, and part of the morning. Maybe through out the week.

He was still on edge with her, but he couldn't help but give in. If it lasted or not, he didn't care, but he was going make the best of the time he had with Natasha.

They'd go out and people watch, make up back stories for the strangers around them, guess their jobs, and other things. It was scary how detailed she got, but it still amazed him.

When they weren't doing that- or there own things, they'd lounge around the living room watching crappy movies, pick on continuity errors, sometimes she'd teach him some moves- but that usually ended with Tony bruises- or they'd in bed till they had to get up.

He liked the peaceful mornings, when they'd just lay there and let the world go around them. Even if they were numbered- and they both knew this, they both had talked about it. But Tony would take the next week he had.

"**Can you play**?" She asked on a late night when neither of them could go to sleep.

He looked down at her, to where she was laying her head on his chest, "Hm?" He questioned feeling a sense a familiarity run through him.

"Play for me?" She asked, turning her head to face him instead of away, and Tony ran his hand up and down her back, thinking about doing it.

He didn't have to think for long, because he picked up the instrument, and sat back on the bed.

> _"She was made to blow you away_
> 
> _She don't care what any man say,_  
_You can watch her strut"_

He sang and she gave him a raised eyebrow and a pointed look.

> _"But keep your mouth shut_  
_Or it's ruination day,"_

He continued and she rolled her eyes, while moving to sit up.

> _"Well now, she's long, long gone_  
_Oh now she's long_  
_Yeah now she's long gone like_  
_Moses through the corn_  
_Her eyes are rubies and pearls_  
_And she's not made like those other girls_  
_Her lashes flap and they smack men back_  
_Like springs they bounce off of her curls_  
_Oh now, she's long, long gone_
> 
> _Na na, na na, na_
> 
> _She's long, long gone_  
_Like Moses through the corn" _

He finished the song, and she looked up at him, and Tony picked up another song.

> _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_  
_It's not warm when she's away."_

He said with a sad smile, that she returned.

> _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_And she's always gone too long_  
_Anytime she goes away,"_

During the small intermission, Nat leaned in and kissed him, and he continued to play, savoring her kiss until she pulled back, letting him continue.

> _Wonder this time where she's gone_  
_Wonder if she's gone to stay_
> 
> _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_And this house just ain't no home_  
_Anytime she goes away,"_

She didn't kiss him, but she did place a hand on his cheek as he sand the last four words, and for that pause, he looked into her eyes, kissed her palm and swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued.

> _And I know, I know, I know, I know,_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_  
_I know, I know,_
> 
> _Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone_  
_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone_
> 
> _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_Only darkness every day,"_

She sat back and laid down with her head on his legs, and He couldn't help but let a tear fall as she held him close.

> _"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone _  
_And she's always gone too long _  
_Anytime she goes away _  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
_ _It's not warm when she's away   
_ _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone   
_ _And this house just ain't no home   
_ _Anytime she goes away"_


	5. T.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Elvis Presley

Truthfully Tony was ready to leave it there.

Because as great as his time was with each one of his past lovers- it hurt accepting that nothing would not last.

Still with that said, he didn't stop himself from falling for a Prince in Norway. Truthfully, he hadn't even known until it was too late- but he was sure he wouldn't have stopped himself if he had known.

It had started out with a trip to Europe. Tony was there on a business meeting, he was supposed to be there a week, nothing more.

Until he met Thor. They had met the third day he was there, Pepper had been busy with another phone call, so Tony wondered out and into a 'pub'. He expected to get a bit drunk, maybe find someone for the night- which he did. He just didn't expect for it to be more than the night. Because next thing he knew Tony was wondering the city with the giant man throughout the next week- since Pepper made sure Tony got business done first.

The week somehow turned into two. With Tony touring the cities, following Thor's lead. Though that as far as either of them could've stalled their lives. But it had been enough to exchange numbers, and promise to see each other if they were ever in each others vicinity. It wasn't a promise to anything serious, which was missing leading.

Because through the next six months, Tony had found himself seeing more and more of Thor, who visited 'The states' quite often, it wasn't just for Tony, but whenever he could, he did see him. 

They talk a lot on the phone, even if it was a completely different zone. Which was how he met Thor's brother Loki- it had been quite an experience, with Thor being so drunk that Loki had to drag his giant ass to their home, all while complaining to Tony about how heavy his brother was. Tony liked Loki, and had met him in person after another four months.

It was close to year when Tony met his friends that lived in the states.

"Where do you get all these Pop Tarts, I thought you guys didn't have these?" Tony asked while they were on a flight back to America.

"Unfortunately, we do not. I do however have Jane- my ex I've told you about, she was lovely- she's from the states and often sends me back with enough to last me a week or so."

"Really?" Tony asked, caught a little off guard.

"Aye, Arizona, would you like to meet her?" He asked, oh so kindly, and Tony smiled at Thor's openness.

But he couldn't help but ask, "You still talk to your ex?"

"Why yes, would this be a problem?" Thor asked, with a slight frown.

"No- no, I just, most people don't. Good to know you'll be ok to hang out with mine." Tony said honestly and Thor grinned widely.

"I would love to meet your friends!" Thor said genuinely not putting up and act to save face, and Tony loved it.

He met Darcy and Jane not long after that- Jane had been sweet, smart, and caring- that much he expected, since Thor raved about, but he hadn't expected her to be so welcoming to him, sure Thor had said she was excited to meet him, but Tony honestly thought that was kind of bullshit- but he was happy to find out he was wrong- oh so wrong.

She was great, and Tony had a bit of trouble trying to figure out why they spilt up since they were such great friends- then he realized that him and Steve were still good friends, him and Clint still were great friends- he was still great friends with all of them. Maybe things hadn't worked out, but he was glad they were still friends.

He told them as much, and they smiled at each other, and Tony could see the love still there, though it was different, it was there, and that warmed his heart.

"So, threesome?" Darcy asked, ruining the moment completely, but Tony couldn't say he didn't laugh, because she was something else. Honestly she was a little firecracker, and a terrible influence to be around- which is why he spent much of his week with her, much to Jane's and Erik's worry, Thor seemed amused so it was fine.

And that week had been one to remember. Until he had to go back to work- which had been more of a work load recently since he was the new CEO of the company, with his dad successfully retiring three months into knowing Thor.

Which seemed like a long time ago in comparison to the twenty three months they were pushing. By now, Thor had met with most of his friends at least once, he knew Rhodey and Pepper the most, which was a given. And Tony had met all of his friends, from Heimdal to Brunhilde, it some getting used to, but Tony warmed up to them.

He already played for Thor before, in fact he played for him the same week they met. But Tony had yet to sing for Thor. Which Thor didn't mind, he'd listen to Tony play song there and there, but one was recurring, at Thor's request, and whenever Tony felt like playing it. Then one day, Thor asked to hear the song once again.

"Can you play for me, Anthony?" Thor asked, oh so politely and Tony couldn't help but chuckle, at the question Thor had become so addicted to asking. He grabbed the guitar from the corner, and sat back on the couch with Thor.

Just as he was about to, Thor brought a hand to Tony's face, an drubbed a thumb against his lip for a moment. And had it not been for the look in his eyes, he probably would've cracked a joke.

"Sing for me, my love?" He asked, and Tony was a bit caught off guard, but nodded with a soft smile, he looked down for a moment, not sure why he felt so nervous all of a sudden, he had played this song hundreds of times...

> _"Wise men say only fools rush in"_

He sung, and Thor frowned slightly, but didn't stop Tony.

> _"But I can't help falling in love with you"_

He sung with a smile, which Thor returned, after hearing the line.

> _"Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin"_

"Never"

Tony chuckled at Thor's remark

> _"If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

Tony sung, and Thor scooted closer to him

> _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you,_  
_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be  
_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you  
_ _For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Tony sighed at the end, and looked at Thor with a soft smile, one that Thor matched still.

"Once more?" He asked, and Tony chuckled before arranging himself so Thor was being him, and Tony was leaning into his arms.

It was perfect, sometimes Tony would miss Thor whenever they were apart, but it worked. But like most things, it worked... up until the didn't.

Because three months later, Thor's mother died. It wasn't something that came out of nowhere, but the event was still tragic and unprepare-able emotionally speaking. The part that pissed Tony off the most, was the fact that he wasn't able to do anything about it.

He could only take a week or two off, and even then, that was at the risk of losing of control over the board for an extended period of time. Before he would've done in a heart beat, fuck work, but now, Tony had the company at stake.

Thor seemed to understand, but Tony still felt bad for not being able to do anything but call once in a while.

And soon Tony began to feel it wasn't enough.

And sure enough, the last day of the month, they called it off.


	6. J.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before The Dawn - Judas Priest

Tony left it there for a while... a while being a little over three years.

For three years he focused on the company. He hung out with Bruce, Steve, Clint, Nat or Thor occasionally, and saw Rhodey and Pepper every weekend at their house- on occasion they'd fool around. Made new friends with Stephen, T'Challa and others.

Still, Tony felt like he was floating around- and in his opinion it was the worst trip he ever had, and he's had many to compare to. And to be honest, Tony was alright with it, he figured he had a good run. A good life, and now he was left with the after math.

The thing was, life seemed to have a thing for proving him wrong, because whenever he thought he was done, life brought another chance.

He wasn't looking for anything, not a single thing. Then he met James.

It wasn't love at first sight, it wasn't anything special, but their was a sense a familiarity that he had. They couldn't figure it out, but they didn't really care, because as far as they were concerned, it didn't matter. What mattered, was that they felt less shitty when they were around each other. 

That's how Tony found himself falling- and falling fast. And he was terrified. The past showed it would only last a while, and he didn't want it to just be a while. Still though, in his terror, he cherished the moments they'd be together, wether it was just fixing up some of his old cars, or James showing Tony some moves- which reminded him of Natasha- anything they did, Tony cherished.

He'd cherish the nights James would stay over, because even a eight months into their... relationship, James didn't like spending the nights, and Tony understood, they both had issues, it was fine. But Tony found himself playing while James was asleep, he didn't know James had caught on and often pretended to be asleep just to hear it, but he played it all the same, not bothering to sing knowing his voice would crack as the words left his lips.

But one night, after one of their bad days- and not like they had been fighting, they just both couldn't function, James with his PTSD, and Tony with his, It wasn't new, and happened once in a while. but Tony found himself in a similar position, with James asleep next to him, while Tony was propped on the headboard, with a guitar in his hands.

> _"Before the dawn I hear you whisper_  
_In your sleep 'don't let the morning take him,_
> 
> _Outside the birds begin to call_
> 
> _As if to summon up my leaving,_
> 
> _It's been a lifetime since I found someone_
> 
> _Since I found someone who would stay,_
> 
> _I've waited too long and now you're leaving_
> 
> _Oh please don't take it all away,"_

Tony felt James start to stir, so he stopped, knowing James hadn't slept since the day before yesterday. But once he was back to sleep, Tony picked up again

> _"It's been a lifetime since I found someone_  
_Since I found someone who would stay_  
_I've waited too long and now you're leaving_  
_Oh please don't take it all away_
> 
> _Before the dawn I hear you whisper_  
_In your sleep don't let the morning take him"_

It wasn't a shocker to Tony that James had found a job away soon after that. But at least now Tony had enough experience to let the man go happily, and supportive, making sure to let the man know Tony was there for him if he ever needed anything.

He wasn't sad, he was alright. They were alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the next part of there series, and let me know if y'all want more
> 
> Or even if you have music recommendations- I'll listen to anything honestly, so please drop some song titles


End file.
